Track type work machines typically have a sprocket, an idler, and a track chain assembly. During use of the work machine the sprocket rotates and engages the track chain assembly, thereby causing the track chain assembly to rotate around a path defined by the sprocket and the idler. The rotation of the track chain assembly causes the work machine to be propelled over the ground so as to perform various work functions.
Track chain assemblies generally include a pair of parallel chains, with each parallel chain being made up of a series of entrained track links. Track chain assemblies further include a series of bushings and track pins interposed between and connected to the parallel chains. The bushings and the entrained track links cooperate to form a number of track joints which allow the necessary movement of the bushings relative to the track links during use of the track chain assembly, for example, when the track chain assembly rotates about the sprocket and the idler.
Heretofore, the links used in track chain assemblies generally have a pair of apertures defined therein with the apertures being disposed in two different planes, in other words the apertures are off-set from one another. The track chain assembly is constructed so that the track pin disposed in one aperture of the link and the bushing disposed in the other aperture. The off-set design of the link causes several problems. For example, the off-set design creates challenges in distribution and flow of material during the forging process of the link. In particular, having an off-set design requires a larger number of stages in forge dies. In addition, the off-set design increases the complexity of the forge and trim dies. Moreover, machining the off-set links is further complicated by the off-set geometry.
What is needed therefore is a link for a track chain assembly which overcomes one or more of the above-mentioned drawbacks.